The Pierce Parable
The Pierce Parable is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Pierce Featuring Narrator Puffy Giggles Toothy Petunia Big Bullie Jerky Appearances Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Pit Leather Ted Handy Synopsis Pierce is being followed by a mysterious narrator. When he tells Petunia and Jerky about it, they assume he is crazy. Plot An unseen narrator tells the audience the story of Pierce. Pierce is then seen beating up Puffy. Pierce pauses for a moment and hears the narrator. Puffy hears him, too. Pierce then decides to go back to beating up Puffy. The narrator then tells Pierce that Giggles is calling from outside. Pierce refuses to meet her until the narrator tells Pierce that she is calling Pierce for donuts, his favorite food. Neither Giggles or the donuts turn out to be there, but Giggles' scream emanates from a dark alley. While the narrator claims that Pierce goes to rescue her, Pierce is in fact intent to leave. The narrator tells Pierce that he just wants to make the latter's life more interesting. Pierce then tells him that he is making things worse, leading the narrator to demonstrate the actual meaning of "making things worse" in graphic detail as he walks back to his house. The narrator asks to return to the story, but Pierce dashes out of the castle, saying, "NEVERRRR!" Outside his house, he spots Petunia. He begins to tell Petunia about the narrator and asks for help. Petunia, in disbelief, tells Pierce that his dome has cracked, and walks away. Pierce then gets a remote control to mute the narrator, but the narrator spawns an anvil to crush the remote control. The narrator explains that he has divine powers, demonstrating them by taking off Pierce's shirt and spawning Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie next to him. He then takes Pierce to the alley to finish the story. He claims that Giggles was kidnapped; however, Pierce throws Giggles on-screen to end the story prematurely. The narrator retaliates by turning Pierce into a pimp and having him harassed by Leather Ted and Pit. Pierce escapes to a room in his house as the narrator laughs. Suddenly Jerky pops in, asking Pierce to play Holomon with him. He then asks Pierce what's wrong, leading the latter to tell him about his predicament. Despite Pierce's objections, Jerky moves on and tells Pierce to call him back when he cleans up his act. Pierce asks the narrator why the latter can't annoy someone else. The narrator tells Pierce that he sees something special about him– namely, retardation. Pierce decides to ignore the disembodied voice; however, the narrator begins rapping about his occupation and powers, much to Pierce's chagrin. Pierce claims to be able to sing better than the narrator, and demonstrates by singing a snippet of "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space". When Giggles, now outside the room for whatever reason, tells Pierce to be quiet, the narrator seems to think that Pierce deserves a reward. Pierce appears in the alley, about to fight Big Bullie. The narrator then calls Big Bullie a great, big, mangy, flea-infested mongrel. Big Bullie becomes extremely dejected after hearing these insults; he quickly runs away, calling for his mother, rather than fighting Pierce as the narrator had hoped. Pierce thinks that he was the target of the narrator's insults, rather than Big Bullie; nevertheless the porcupine is excited by the prospect of the parable being finished. With the story completely ruined, the narrator takes Pierce to the top of a giant cliff in an effort to kill the porcupine. He asks Pierce what kind of jump he will use to kill himself. Pierce then tells the narrator that he doesn't want to see his non-existent face ever again, and suddenly finds himself on the castle grounds. The narrator states that none of this is real – or, more precisely, that Pierce himself is not real. Pierce objects to this idea, prompting the narrator to hang lampshades on several aspects of Happy Tree Friends. For instance, every time someone dies, they come back the next episode. Pierce just shrugs these off, calling the narrator crazy; the narrator tells Pierce to believe what he wants, but the truth is that Pierce's world is merely a simulation. The screen recorder zooms out from a close-up of Pierce, revealing that the porcupine is standing within a window of a TV screen. As the frame zooms in, following a hand headed for the TV's off button, the video footage slowly becomes red; the narrator's voice slows down and deepens demonically as he explains that Pierce's reality is what one might call Happy Tree Friends. The narrator then tells a story about Petunia, and when he mentions that due to her OCD, everyone calls her a neat freak, she becomes angry and shoots at the narrator off-screen. The Narrator is revealed to be a blue caterpillar. Petunia then walks off as the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Puffy receives many bruises from being beaten up by Pierce. # The Narrator turns off the TV, causing almost every character in it to cease to exist. (Off-screen) # The Narrator gets shot by Petunia. Transcript The Pierce Parable/Transcript Trivia * This episode is a based on The Stanley Parable, an interactive story modification. * The Narrator constantly breaks the fourth wall, referring to Pierce's world as Happy Tree Friends. * Puffy, Pierce, and Big Bullie are the only characters able to hear the narrator. * The episode ends with Petunia being the narrator's new target for his powers. * The Holomon Game is a reference to Dejarik, or Holochess, from Star Wars. * The song snippet that Pierce sings is "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" from Little Shop of Horrors. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes